Leomon
Leomon Leomon is courageous, noble and a firm believer that every living being has their own destiny to live out. Leomon is a master of the secret styles of martial arts. From his fist, he can summon a powerful flaming projectile known as the Fist of the Beast King. Leomon's name comes from the word "Leo", which is latin for "lion". He is the rival of Ogremon. He is also a good friend of Garudamon. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 A Leomon is among the Digimon shown during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers Digital Monster X-Evolution Leomon is a Digimon who fights Dorumon in the old Digital World but relents, explaining that the X-Antibody won't save him even if he gains it. Leomon requests Dorumon to live in his place, in the new Digital World Yggdrasil created for the Digimon's future. Then he dies, saying how sorry he is for chasing him. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World Leomon appears in Gear Savannah to save Patamon from Goburimon, then he stands in Gear Savanna Training. He seems to be looking for something. After you get at least 45 prosperity points, Drimogemon in the Drill Tunnel's 3rd floor will finally unlock a secret path to the Leomon Temple. Find his ancestors' tablet, then give it to Leomon and he will join the city. Leomon also digivolves from Patamon and Elecmon, and then digivolves into Andromon or Mamemon depending on his stats. Digimon World 2 Leomon is one of the first Digimon the player encounters, as he is present in the first mission of the game. You can also capture and train a Leomon. Leomon digivolves from ToyAgumon, and can further digivolve to Panjyamon (IceLeomon). Digimon World 3 Leomon runs the Training Gym next to Asuka City. The Leomon card is a Green Champion Card with 16/18. Digimon World 4 Chief Leomon is kidnapped before the start of the game, and the players are assigned to rescue him as their first mission. Digimon Digital Card Battle A Leomon card is available in the game. A real Leomon resides on Desert Island, and judging by his white eyes and initially evil personality, is under someone's control, possibly the Devimon that also resides on Desert Island. Digimon World DS Leomon digivolves from Kumamon, and can digivolve to Monzaemon. Leomon also appears at Ancient Canyon. There is a Leomon running an arena in Digicentral. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Leomon digivolves from Gaomon at LV 28 with 150 attack and 130 spirit and can digivolve to GrapLeomon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Leomon digivolves from Gaomon and can digivolve into GrapLeomon. It can be found in the Resistor Jungle. Digimon World Championship Renamon will digivolve into Leomon if you have 6 battles or more and 1 egg revert. He can digivolve to Monzaemon. Attacks * : Shoots fire from his fist that is shaped like a lion's head. * : Uses the sword he carries on the sheath at the back of his waist. * * Variations/Subspecies * Leomon X Leomon X Leomon X is a Leomon who has been affected by the X-Antibody. Attacks * * Variations/Subspecies * Leomon Notes and References Category:Champion Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Beast Man Digimon Category:Animal Digimon Category:Digimon species